We Are Unseen
by BleachmyNARUTO
Summary: Out of despair, love, and hope is strength at its greatest born. In a land descending to darkness, four beings have the power to shake the foundations of cultures long frozen in tradition, and strike evil down at its greatest. In Past, Future, Life and Death does this power lie. Or will they who go through theirs lives with unbridled passion be Middle Earth's downfall?
1. Chapter 1

**_Howdy, folks! Sorry if FacelessShadows and I gave you a scare. I know, we were all excited for Chapter Twelve, too, when we realized we needed to fix some things in the earliest chapters, whose files were expired, so we took down the whole fic. However, after a series of discussions regarding schedules and creative differences, I shall now be working solo and reconstructing "We Are Unseen". I will be going back over the old chapters and writing new little scenes with new characters. Don't worry, it'll catch up eventually. And a big thank-you to Miss Lily Noir, one of WAU's most ardent fans to inspire me to keep writing, and all those other fane who were alarmed about the fiction._**

_**So, once I do get around to actually re-writing the chapters, I will try and update as often as I can. WAU will not be the same, but I hope that those who have read the story before it was taken down will still enjoy this version, and those reading for the first time will also love it.**_

_**Sincerely, BleachmyNARUTO.**_


	2. Run Into Our Shade

_**Hello everybody! :D Sorry for that last "chapter"; I wanted to be able to say, "Hey, I actually did something!" Read and review, favorite and follow! And enjoty the ride!**_

The sky was slit open amid the choking grey clouds. A darkness that had long settled over a plain, a mountain and woods was pierced with pure white light shining on the outskirts of a great woodland realm. The clouds opened like a mouth that whispered wisdom and breathed life. Opened, and from it, a shaft of light, too swift to really be noticed, too faint to be discernible, came dust. Dust, that when it touched the earth, the light faded away.

The dust was then no longer dust. They were bodies, formed into slim shapes on the ground that was cool and crisp. Its season felt wrong to the shapes.

They awoke one by one, drowsily, as if from a heavy sleep. Coherence was swiftly returned to them, and upon looking about, they sensed danger. For a moment, all stood still. The place -the very air they breathed!- was unfamiliar and alien. A shadow of howling monsters appeared on the horizon. As the sounds of the things traveled over the plain, the girls began to be afraid.

"What the fuck is that?" One person exclaimed. She reached for her sister, who was transfixed in terror but who swatted the hand away. Chyann scowled and grabbed Chardonnay by her long russet hair. "Come on!" She yanked.

Chardonnay cried out in pain, and Chyann grasped her hand tightly.

"Who cares?!" Another replied. She grasped a small girl. "And those would be '_ares'!_

The air was still and heavy on any ears that were human. Adrenaline fueled fleeing was the only thing on their minds. Dry grass crunched under four pairs of panicked feet as the small group of girls ran together. Clouds of dust and detritus followed in their wake.

With nothing but flat beige land and a cloudless blue sky around them, they were such an easy target to their pursuers (whatever they might be), that it was laughable.

The cries in the distance were not human, and the beasts they rode were neither horses nor wolves, but their stench reached the girls, carried from a great distance on an almost cold breeze that contradicted their last memory of the season. Wildly, they would turn about, checking constantly to see what is was that chased them. Distance was a fickle friend that was best mated with speed, and so thus both abandoned the girls to their fate.

"Hold up..." Chardonnay was wheezing and slowing to a puttering jog, "Chyann, give me a second..." Her sister paused anxiously, and looked at Chardonnay's jean pockets. Her inhaler was gone.

Alyx spoke up, "No, sweetie, we can't; you gotta keep going!"

Megan, who had been looking ahead, suddenly shouted, "Woods!" She jumped forward, dragging Alyx behind her. The two took off, leaving the sisters to follow.

Chyann looked after them with hope. "Alright, c'mon, Cici, almost there. We'll hide!"

Chardonnay nodded heavily, looking to her sister freckled face tiredly. "Let's get lost."

"Hurry up," Alyx chanted, as much to herself as the others. She was sweating as they jogged along. They could no longer sprint now. Hurried glances over her shoulder told her that the... _whatevers_ that stalked them were gaining. Fast. "Shit."

Steadily, the broad forest loomed. Thin trees began springing up around them, growing closer and taller and darker the farther they went, but still, they were not yet out of sight. Megan screeched to a halt and shook Alyx by the arm. She said, "Okay, fuck this, I am climbing the next tree!"

"We stay _together_!" Alyx emphasized as Chyann and Chardonnay arrived behind them. "Wait.-" She gazed off to the depths of the forest.

"You want us to _wait?!_ You're crazy!" Megan exclaimed, scoping out the nearest trees.

"SCATTER!" Alyx screamed and pushed Megan up the closest tree. "They're _here!_"

Chyann and Chardonnay whirled about wildly, and an oak that seemed perfect for climbing to the far left of them when an arrow landed right by their feet. Pounding into the forest came the monsters. Their skin was putrid and theirs cloths were animal hide and armor that was rusted and scraped terribly as the swung their sharp weapons. Right at Chyann and Chardonnay. "Duck!" A voice called. Chyann dragged her big sister to the ground as a thick whistling was heard. A branch of beech sent the ugly rider tumbling to the ground to the ground with a gurgle. Its beast belted off in another direction.

_ "__Ruuuuun!"_ It was Megan, and she and Alyx leapt down from the tree armed with tough wood. They swung back and knocked aside the weapons of the riders that converged about them chaotically. Chardonnay lurched to her feet, pulling Chyann with her.

"Give me that," Chyann called, and Megan sent the branch into her hands. Two seasons of softball suddenly came in handy, and with a shout, she swung low enough to break a charging mutt's leg. Alyx swung down and bludgeoned its rider's head as it attempted to rise. The two girls, on numb impulse, high-fived.

Chardonnay climbed a tree shakily, her terror and shame resonating within her greatly enough to make her tremble. However, she couldn't breath. How could she fight? Suddenly, an arrow flew by her, and she almost screamed. The arrow was pale and its fletching white, from what little Chardonnay saw. Then more arrows flew one after another, flying back from the ugly things, obviously fighting each other. Very quickly pale arrows began winning. Chardonnay could not see where they came from. It scared her just as much as the ugly monsters who chased them. The beasts and riders alike fell, but never did they threaten to hit the other three teenagers.

"Jump!" Chyann hollered up Chardonnay, who clung to the tree fiercely, smacking another creature down by its face. "You'll be shot!" As if to prove this point, a stout, ugly arrow lodged itself right by Chardonnay. She screamed and scuttled a bit, when suddenly a strong hand shoved her right off the branch and sent her to the ground.

Chyann had no idea that Megan was near them until she somehow managed to end up beneath Chradonnay. "Fuck," Megan grunted in pain. Alyx ran up and helped Chyann heft them up. An unseen voice suddenly called to them, "Get deeper into the woods. Hurry!" The voice was kind and urgent, and so very odd and like

a bronze bell. Firm hands pulled the them to their feet with such strong grips that the girls gasped. Alyx dropped her branch as the four were frog marched by strange and beautiful people who seemed to erupt from the trees themselves.

They were sent running again, a figure just ahead of them showing the way through increasingly twisted trees. For the first time, Megan was aware of the twang of arrows. For a moment, she stared at the beings who looked like they were shining with light from within, but it passed. She blinked, believing that it was the sunlight, which seemed to be like it was autumn. She frowned. _But it's June...? _

Alyx gripped the back of Chyann's shirt tightly as she kept Megan close, and saw that the people were dressed very oddly. They were armed with bows and arrows, and all had their hair tightly pulled away from their faces. Something was odd about their jawlines, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. They passed too quickly by her to be examined.

Their knees collapsed and they slid to the ground collectively, and the sounds of the dying monsters and _thrum_ of arrows faded. They breathed heavily and leaned upon each other, feeling their heartbeats racing in their chests and the cool autumn air.

Finally, a crowd began to trickle back and stand around them. In the deep shade of the small clearing, the eyes within the shadows seemed to glow. In their hands were their bows, and some silhouettes showed them to be notched. As the girl's eyesight adjusted, Chyann rose, and Alyx with her, cautiously.

"Thank you," Chyann began, pushing her curly hair behind her ear, "for getting us away from all that." Beside her, Alyx nodded while flickering her gaze to the people around them.

Finally after a beat of silence, a slender male figure stepped forward. Above him, a patch of sunlight finally peeked through the thick branches, illuminating the person's pale skin, blue eyes and _pointed ears. _

Alyx gasped and recoiled, and while Chyann looked to her, the male spoke. "Stand still!"

Firm hands grasped her and Megan, pulling them back to their feet roughly. Chardonnay cried out loudly and Megan was protesting obscenely. Thick cloth was tied around their heads, blindfolding them. With their sight now gone, the girls' wrists were tied together in front of their bodies with thin rope, tightly enough to chafe, but not unnecessarily painful.

"Fuck you!" Chyann yelled, her red hair flying all about the place. She threw out her leg, a thick thing that was surprisingly well-trained. She heard a shout, and suddenly she was forced to the ground by the back of her neck. Her voice was muffled against the cool grass. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Chyann!" Chardonnay called out. She tried to wriggle away, but the grips around her arms were tough as old tree roots. Megan began cussing twice as loudly.

"Everyone-stop!"

Chyann lay on the ground panting, Alyx's voice still ringing in her ears. "Now is not the time," she plead them, and her words seemed to sooth the children. "Lead on...?" She spoke to their captors, who none of the girls could guess if these new enemies were the lesser of the two evils or not.

_**Review! Let me know what you think; this is my first solo story, so I'm very eager for any advice, constructive criticism and opinions short of flames. :D **_


	3. Cold Faces in a Cold World

**_Time for round two, dames and dudes! And a quick thanks to Charlieandcie for the first review! You absolutely made my day!_**

**_If y'all want Unseen, review for it! If you are the kind of reader who nitpicks on editing and grammar, call me on it. Or if it's an opinion on the characters, I'd like to hear it. They are my brain children, after all. Make Momma proud! ;)_**

**_I recommend listening to Emilie Autumn's song "One Foot in Front of the Other". It's pretty appropriate for the setting!_**

**_~BleachmyNARUTO_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Professor Tolkien or Peter Jackson_**

The strange beings led them on with firm grasps. However, they were not harsh in their treatment, leading them gently around hazards and catching them when they stumbled. The pace was grueling for the first hour or so, yet as the day wound down and cooled, the pace was much more moderate. No orders or abusive words were barked at them as they were marched along. They were even allowed to lag behind the rest of the soldiers as the adrenaline left their systems, leaving aching limbs and jelly-like joints as a byproduct. They had no delusions of escape, though, blind and bound as they were.

After some time, they were brought to a halt. With firm hands, their captors guided them to their knees and told the girls to open their mouths in their oddly-accented English. It was the one who had told them: "Stand still!"

Megan said, "If a dick is going in here, I am biting it off."

Alyx snorted at the comment. "Don't be rude."

Chardonnay threw her head her head back in agony._ I am going to die because she cannot shut up..._

Once they had settled down and opened up wide, cool, sweet water slowly dribbled into their mouths. Still, their captors did not speak, but allowed them to drink until their thirsts were quenched. Quietly, Megan spoke without her usual sarcasm for the first time.

"Okay, guys, one of you come with me...'cause I really gotta pee..."

"Me, too. I'll go with you, Megan. Anyone else?" The sisters declined. Alyx turned her face up to their captors. "Excuse us? Could we please use the restroom? Or tree?"

Hands grasped the girl's elbows, lifting them to their feet. The soldiers led them some distance away, where steady scraping sound could heard as holes were dug for them to do their business in.

"Um. Excuse me? I can_not_ piss with you people watching." Megan snapped. The lapse in her snide had only been brief, and she was back to snarking at every available opportunity.

The strange beings were silent, simply shifting the girls' positions until they stood over the holes in the ground. Their hands were untied.

"Suck it up, Meg," Alyx said cheerfully, undoing her jeans and hunkering down. "We're in the wilderness now."

"Well, shit."

"You do that."

Chardonnay shimmied closer to her sister. "Hey," she rasped softly. Their shoulders touched, and the warmth was comforting. "How are you doing?"

"I'm cold." Chyann hunched forward.

Chardonnay shifted closer.

"Still cold," Chyann said petulantly. "You always have a jacket on. I don't."

"Because I need to. I'm, like, allergic to everything."

Chyann sucked on her teeth. "No you're not!"

Chardonnay sneezed.

"Shut up."

The crunching of shoes were heard as Megan and Alyx were led back from their potty break. Megan was loudly rattling off a law about invasion of privacy, and Alyx was quietly snickering at her antics.

Off they marched again, and as the evening grew cooler, the songs of birds made their calls. Many a time the path was so narrow that the trees were within inches of Chyann's bare arms, and those birds seemed right next to her. Maybe they were.

Their muscles were burning terrible. Few were as athletic as Chyann, whose specialty was beating people up. Softly, Megan began whimpering as her toe stubbed another rock. She stumbled, and the strange people placed their hands on her to lift her again. However, she flinched away from them and remained curled on the ground. Firmly, though, her voice reached the girls' ears. "I am not going any farther until you feed and shelter us. I demand my rights as an American prisoner."

Inwardly, Alyx glowed with pride. Megan knew her politics. They certainly argued about them enough. The guiding hands left her, and by chance the rustle of leaves hinted that the strange people gathered. The faintest hissing whispers could be heard for several moments. A moment, later, though, a wave of something like emotion roared through her mind, and she reeled. Odd and frightening as it was, they were so pale and numerous that she knew instantly that they were not hers. Nor were they human...

"No. If we must carry you, we shall, but you will stand before the Elvenking on this night. You will be fed, though."

"What?" Chardonnay asked aloud. "A _king_?"

"Fuck me." Megan and Chyann intoned together, and the synchronization made them giggle.

_Eleven...?_ Alyx thought to herself, _or Elven? _

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few hours, the trickling of a river could be heard in the distance, and the air had cooled significantly. Pieces of some odd bread and berries were pressed into their hands, which they ate gratefully. The symphony of bird calls was soothing somehow, and they were much more relaxed. Sweat chilled their bodies, but the food helped keep the worst of the cold sounds of the river grew louder, and the birds slowly silenced their calls. Night had fallen; the air blowing off the water chilled the girls, who shivered collectively. Their guards noticed and hurried them along.

On they pressed.

Megan began to feel a slight tugging in her head, like a piece of fabric tied to her consciousness and awareness being urged to get changed. Suddenly, there was the scent of paper in the air. It scared her, but she ignored it and tread on.

Chyann felt as if something were looming before them. She screeched to a halt. "Hey, what is that?"

The soldiers said nothing and pressed forward, and nudged her along.

The sounds of their footsteps changed, thudding hollowly across slippery wood as they were led over a bridge. The river sounded swift beneath them, and Megan almost considered throwing herself into the water. She disregarded the idea, though. She had a feeling Alyx would follow just to kick her ass. Plus, she didn't feel like going to Hell for suicide that day. She'd go for sex, drugs, rock & roll, and Batman, thank you very much, but not suicide.

The hollow thudding continued for some time before the girls felt the wood give way rocks and dirt. Echoes of their footfalls reverberated around them hollowly.

Chardonnay frowned, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. "What the hell? Where are we?"

More silence answered the question.

_I am starting to get so pissed off with these people._ "Hey, news flash, it's polite to answer when someone's asking you something!" Chyann snapped the soldiers, who, yet again, remained silent.

Alyx _'pffft'ed'_. "Don't waste your breath, Chy."

Chardonnay huffed beneath the blindfold. "How are you so calm about this?" She demanded. "We're in a _cave_!"

"I've got a hunch. Just trust me. I'm psychic, remember?"

Chardonnay grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _'Psychic my ass,'_ but didn't say anything else. She was always grumpy after exercising.

"For instance," Alyx raised her voice. "The young man on my left is very eager to get back to his girlfriend...and I'm really hoping that I'm not going insane..."

"Short trip." Chyann commented.

"Shut up."

"...Okay, guys, I feel like something's nagging me...in my head," Megan murmured as the feeling of being tugged grew stronger. "It's pretty fucking weird." She shook her head, as if to shake out a headache.

"Maybe you just have to pee," Chyann replied crossly.

"...That's just gross."

Deeper, they went into the caves, but the air stayed surprisingly pleasant. The reverberations stopped suddenly, and a more open gust of air buffeted them. Their feet were thudding against a bridge again. Megan staggered, and a warm hand caught her. For once she didn't flinch away. They walked and walked with fear giving them a new energy.

Too soon, however, they were brought to a halt, and the sound of doors being opened made their knees quake. Their blindfolds were removed and the world was lit again.

In the hall it was dim with pale gold light shining from torches along the high walls. They all felt small, and as the girls were led forward, their guards trickled away to stand against the wall, which were engraved with tree roots. Before them stood an impressive throne of twisting wood and elk or moose antlers. Sitting on the throne was the imposing shadow of a person. As their eyes adjusted to the dimness, they saw he was a fair-skinned man with extremely long, pale blonde hair and heavy eyebrows. Upon his head was a crown of red leaves and berries. He eyed the girls, who were similar in sets of two, with a calculating glare, skimming over them swiftly at a time. At length, he spoke:"I am told that you four were found," His deep voice carried with authority and age, "to be running into mine kingdom with a pack of wargs upon your tail." He was very graceful, and closely resembled the creature that led the people who captured them. He shifted in his seat, and was about to continue when a small bubble of hysterical laughter escaped the lips of one of the girls.

She was the tallest, with messy brown hair that fell around her arms. She was very slender, almost slight. Her clothing was blue, and she was barefoot, one of which was covered in blood. "Megan," she whimpered, "Sarah...Palin...! _Pffffftt!_ Look at the _chair_!" She scrunched up her shoulders in laughter.

The smallest of the four cracked up, the pair of the one who'd spoken, also with dark hair. "Sarah Palin! Fuck yeah!" She stomped her foot in agreement.

"Guys...don't...!" Chardonnay hissed softly._ Oh God, oh God...! We'reallgonnadiewe'reallgonnadie...!_

"Sarah _Palin_? Shut up, you two!" Chyann snapped.

The wild laughter died down abruptly. The man sat coldly, and Megan realized that they were completely surrounded by the strange being who had saved then captured them. As in, they were fucking everywhere. They surrounded the area, watching curiously and coldly. Megan, against her will, felt an image rise up in her minds' eye. _An old, old document that read the rights of Elvish visitors..._

_"Hereby agreement of the High Elves, met in the Sacred Wood of Lothlorien, that any race attacked by the Enemy shall henceforth be our ally until proven otherwise. Protection and shelter shall be theirs, and no harm shall fall unto the lone and dependant upon our race, be they of Dwarf, Wizard, Elf, or Mankind. Children shall be brought in and cared for as our own, until their coming-of-age. All of our race shall heed these laws, as signed."_

Her friends looked at her with their mouths agape. Finally, Alyx looked at the King and squeezed out, "Well, damn!"

Whispers rippled through the hall of Thranduil, and Chyann whispered fiercely to Megan, _"Where the hell did that come from?!"_ She nudged Megan with her shoulder.

Megan thinned her lips and said, "I think I'm psychic...dammit Alyx; I hate it when you're right!"

Alyx threw her head back and cackled. "_Ha-haaaa_! And she _admits_ it, folks!" She relished the line with shimmy of her hips and a grin.

_"Silence."_

The cold voice of the Elvenking cut through Alyx's mirth. He looked down to Megan, his eyes shining like blue ice. "Where did you hear this?" The Elf, for that was what they were, stood from his throne of antlers and wood, "That I signed an age ago, in an era war and darkness. The children of men never heard it, nor was it rendered ever to the Common Speech." He descended slowly from the dais, the silver material of his ornate coat that brushed his ankles.

The blonde Elf from the forest moved aside and tailed the king, and Chyann realized that they were related.

"So how is it that a stranger such as yourself know it?" He stopped before them, and Megan shivered. Her haunting blue eyes were framed with feather-duster lashes, and they filled with tears that didn't fall. Her lips quivered.

"Does it matter?" The king faced Alyx, who stood straight and tall. She looked into the king's cold face, the torch light making his cheekbones, accentuated by the natural wood crown, appear sinister in their sharpness. "Does it matter how she knows? If it's true, then you can't disregard your own laws." She stepped boldly in front of Megan to block her from the old and cold Elf's gaze. "You have to obey them. You have to protect us. Consider us adopted."

Chardonnay held her breath anxiously, and got closer to Chyann... Who was getting just about sick with all of the bullshit. "Alright, look." The Elf turned to her, instantly offended with her tone. "We're not wargs or whatever. Okay? We're tired as hell from being marched through the woods! We are just as confused as you are right now, so it doesn't do anyone any good to ask, okay?"

The king glowered darkly at them as he stepped away. Grudgingly, but with his interest piqued, he said, "Find them a suitable room, and a hot meal. Galdor," he gestured to another blonde Elf beside the throne, "oversee their care."

Their hands were untied, and everyone was instantly more relaxed.

Alyx grimaced, feeling a sort of pressure in her head, like someone poking a swelling balloon. She staggered. "Hold on a second. I'm getting really dizzy..."

Chardonnay looked to her. Something swam around her mind, a nagging sensation that she couldn't shake off. A compulsion, if you will._ Headache and dizziness. _The phrase circled around her head as she maneuvered around Megan and her sister. She placed her hands on Alyx's arms to steady her. The King's Hall stood watching.

"Sit down," she said softly. "And relax your neck and shoulders, honey. When was the last time you ate?"

Alyx did as she was told, contemplating the question. "Um... Before the forest...? A long time ago. Starbucks...?"

Chardonnay nodded, rubbing her fingertips into her friend's neck. "Can we get some bread and water real quick?"

Her request was granted, as a small lump of brown bread and a glass of water were brought out by a servant. ripped off small pieces, pressing them into Alyx's hands one at a time. "Eat slowly," She said, raising the glass to Alyx's lips after every bite.

Once the bread and water were gone, Chardonnay dusted the crumbs from her thick clothes and held out the cup for the servant to take. "Better?"

Alyx nodded, smiling and hugging her buddy. "Thank you...!" She praised, snuggling her face atop Chardonnay's breasts. Chardonnay laughed aloud, patting Alyx's back before removing her from her person. "No problem. Now, let's go get that hot meal..." She stood, helping Alyx up as she did, who draped her arms her best friends.

The Elf named Galdor led them out a side door. Before they left, Chyann shot a gaze over her shoulder to the Elf standing by his kin. He met her gaze, and in it she saw shame. She scowled, ruining her prettily freckled face. The torch light shone through them, making the green of her eyes shine like sunlight through glass.

Down labyrinthine passages they went, passing door after door engraved into the stone until Galdor halted. He placed a hand on the stone and spoke words in a breathy, yet very solid language that the girls could not understand. The door's outline glimmered for a moment, and it opened into a large room. After ushering them in, he requested in English they stay close together, and left to fetch them dinner.

The warmer air put them more at ease, allowing them to properly observe their surroundings. A single large sleigh bed that was low to the ground and whose headboard was carved with intertwining trees dominated the room, while short divans littering the rest of the space. The rock floor was covered by plush, richly colored carpets. By the side of the wall that was entirely the beige stone that had been hinted by the dim lighting was a wardrobe of odd design. All along the walls, carved trees, whose branches grew up, up, up all along the ceiling and intertwined there. The odd designs like letters were carved into the wood of the bed and all around the room.

The girls collapsed down onto any reasonably comfortable surface, relishing in the chance to finally relax. Their nubile limbs were terribly strained from their cold little jot through the woods and their little confrontation with a king, which, now that Megan thought about it, could've gone much worse.

"Ow, exercise should be illegal..." Chardonnay groaned, lying down on the floor and spreading her limbs out. Alyx perched on a divan covered with doe hide and thought.

"I just wanted my fucking Mac & Cheese." Megan lamented, flopping onto the bed. Chardonnay rose and tugged Chyann from the floor. "Get on the bed, Chy...come on, Alyx? You too..." Alyx shook her head mutely and waved them off.

Chyann got up reluctantly, dropping herself on the comfortable mattress and sprawled out again. "God, we're all filthy... I hate being dirty." She muttered, raking her fingers through her sweat-matted curls. They continued to clump, and felt greasy to the touch.

"Splish-splash," Megan muttered against a soft pillow already half-dreaming of a big bubble bath. "Take your shoes off... Mortal, get your legs off of me."

A light surrounded the door frame again. "Room service," Alyx muttered and she rose ponderously. Elves carrying four trays, one pitcher of wine, and one of water glided in. Chyann rose on her elbows and gazed balefully at the too-beautiful creatures. _They really aren't human_, she thought as she watched them serve the food on platters of beaten silver. From where she sat she could smell the wine, robust and red.

As the Elves prepared to depart, Chardonnay called out weakly, and the others looked at her in bleary surprise. "Can we have a bath...? ...Please? We're kind of a mess."

A female Elf looked at them with soft eyes, taking in their dirty clothes and bodies swiftly with her eyes. With a light tone, she responded, "Yes. Or would you prefer a bath?"

Chyann looked over tiredly. "I think we'd just drown in the tub. We'll have one tomorrow. I just don't want to ruin these sheets..."

Chardonnay nodded at the Elf lady. "Just rags and water...Please."

The Elf smiled softly, perhaps in pity toward their disheveled state. "Of course." She left in single file with the others.

"So, who wants to get drunk?" Alyx raised the wine pitcher. Chyann reached over to Megan and raised her hand for her. "We do!"

"I will bite you, human," came a lilting reply.

"Let's just eat, okay?" Chardonnay stood up wearily, moving over to the food. "Alyx, get Megan up, would you?"

Alyx shook their smallest friend gently by her shoulders, rousing her as kindly as she could while murmuring about food. Megan groaned, somehow managing to make the groggy sound sarcastic beyond human expectations as she literally rolled out of bed and thumped to floor. Alyx laughed loudly, "Bwaaahahaha! You dork! Get up..."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggghh!" Megan thumped the floor with her tiny fists. "If there's no Mac & Cheese in there... I am gonna flip a bitch..."

"Shut up about your Mac & Cheese and eat." Chyann snapped, too tired to be bothered with Megan and sat down by Chardonnay. She stabbed a slab of rare meat. She crammed a slice into her mouth, chewing more violently than necessary, no doubt imagining the Elves being in her mouth.

Megan and Alyx settled down, and the only sounds were of scraping the strange silverware and plate. For the next thirty minutes that was all that happened: the chewing and swallowing of four, ravenous teenage girls.

The female Elf walked back in, being assisted in carrying a large metal basin of water that steamed hotly and carried the faint scent of lavender by another Elf. Another followed, male this time, carrying clean towels over one arm and thin nightgowns on the other. The female Elves placed the basin down on the floor before taking the towels from their companion and laying them down next to the basin. The male Elf laid the nightgowns out on the bed next to the other, leaving the girls guess which one was theirs, before he began clearing away the empty dishes with the unnaturally deft skill of the Elves, his tightly pulled back hair glimmering.

The female Elf turned to them. "I am Tauriel," she said. Her red hair shone next to her sharp, pointed ears and long face. "Once you have finished cleaning yourselves, leave your clothes by the door. You are one of Mirkwood's now, and we shall protect you."

"Thank you," the sisters said, touched by the statement. Meanwhile, Megan was dozing off on the table.

"Come on, O Great and Powerful One," Alyx nudged Megan, pulling her up to her feet. "Bath time."

Once the Elves left, the girls stripped, any thoughts of modesty and shyness banished by the desire to be clean and asleep. They rubbed themselves down with the warm water, submerging their heads to scrub their scalps clean. Water splashed onto the floor, dampening the carpets as they idly cleaned each other. The water steadily became murky as the grime was rinsed from them.

Eventually, once the water had become lukewarm and mildly opaque, the girls deemed themselves clean enough and went about determining whose nightgown was whose. The smallest was immediately tossed to Megan, who dragged it on over her wet hair and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. The second smallest was given to Alyx. Chyann and Chardonnay tried to distinguish between the last two before quickly deciding it didn't matter. They were both curvy.

Once under the covers, fatigue took over the girls. Cuddled and warming each other led them into a deep, restful sleep.


	4. Breaking Fast With A King

_**Yo dames and dudes! Ding ding ding! Round three. :D As I am working solo, I was very careless in updating my last chapter. After re-reading and seeing all my errors, every one was a shard of glass in my heart. I sincerely apologize for the mistakes! I will be so much more careful.**_

_**As always, I like reviews a lot. :D They make my life a happy place. Silent readers make Thranduil sad. You don't want to make Daddy Thrandy sad, do you? R&R! F&F, and as always, enjoy the story. I should be working on homework right now, actually...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the work of Professor Tolkien or Peter Jackson.**_

The soft sounds of breathing were rhythmic and steady, even to Elf ears, so highly sensitive as they were. Tuariel watched the girls, deep in their peaceful slumber. They were so young, even by human standards. They carried with them an innocence that should not have been confused with naivete. They were at the prime of their youth, with child-bearing bodies and soft, sweet features. They were such a contrast to the sharp, immensely wise Elves. The change was refreshing.

Tauriel was loath to wake them after such a collection of ordeals, but she reached out her slim hand and gently spoke to the children. "Wake up, young ones," She murmured softly, "now thou must rise. Our King Thranduil must speak with you."

Megan rose first, squinty-eyed and mussy-haired. "Hey, guys, we got company..." She shoved at Alyx's shoulders repeatedly before flopping her way out of the bed. Her friend stirred, then propped her head up long enough to drop it on Chyann's shoulder. Chyann sat up then. Slowly, she looked down to her big sister, who had not moved at all.

Megan scratched her head and asked, "Hey, do you guys have coffee?" She jabbed at thumb over to Chardonnay. "You're going to need it."

A brief while later, Galdor, the young ladies' personal tutor, arrived with an armful of garments. "It is past noon," and he paused to hear the girls groan a bit. They had barely to escape the wrath of Chardonnay, who slept like the dead, or very near killed whoever tried to wake her.

"We have deemed from your previous garments that these would fit thou. Please." He held the clothes out to Tauriel and took his leave.

The stone door seemed to be magic. Its seams faded right back into the wall, but was marked with a symbol that they couldn't understand. To Chyann, it seemed like a prison, and wondered if they could get out even if they touched the doors like the Elves did.

The girls went through the pile, disorganizing it terribly. Once again, the smallest garments were tossed to Megan. However, there was great confusion when it came to the bigger girls.

"No, that's mine," said Chardonnay, whisking an olive green tunic from Alyx. "Too big for you."

"All hail the titty space," Alyx did jazz hands. "Toucheth not the clothes for big boobies, Megan, my dear, they're for Chardonnay, who obviously needs room for her lady lumps!"

Chardonnay snorted with laughter and tossed her long red-brown hair with faux haughtiness, "Why, yes I do!" She smiled, showing a rather endearing gap between her front teeth.

They pulled a long set of pants out, then another tunic. "I don't get this..." Chyann muttered darkly as the pant legs dangled before her.

Megan turned to Tauriel, her expression bland. "Help." The pants only came up to her thighs, and the tunic apparently had some hidden hole that Megan magically had the talent to find and stick her head through. The other three laughed.

Tauriel nodded, unimpressed. "Yes." With deft hands, she untangled Megan and attacked the disorganized pile with an unexpected ferocity. Alyx stiffened, narrowing her eyes in concentration. She was sensing emotions again, not just Megan's or Chardonnay's. Something was off about their "maid". Tauriel was steely, rather than exasperated with them; too mechanic to really be a caretaker, like how the other helpers and servants had been. While none of the girl's had ever seen an Elf before, the complete attitude of conviction was easily answered:

They didn't just get a pretty maid. The girls had been assigned a guard.

Eventually, everyone was dressed and decent and with their hair brushed and tidy as possible, considering Chardonnay's hair became horrifically curly when slept on wet.

Tauriel led the girls down the passages past strange Elves in robes of green and brown who simply floated by them, some speaking in a foreign language. Farther down the hall of stone, singing and laughter could be heard. Odd glances were thrown their way, accompanied by small murmurs drifted between Elves. Finally, a set of double oak doors that were reinforced with filigreed iron was open to reveal a small collection of Elves sitting around the King.

They filed in awkwardly. Chardonnay and Chyann stayed very close together, and the similarities between the two were striking. Megan avoided looking around. The Elvenking scared the crap out of her, and she would admit it too but for her pride.

Silently, Tauriel closed the doors behind them and they were left to face the music.

Familiar faces could be picked out with a relatively small table surrounded by wooden chairs that were carved like pale trees. A light luncheon was spread across a long table below an opened ceiling that let weak autumn sunlight into the cave system.

The king sat at the head of the table with his fingers laced together. "Be seated." He commanded with a sweep of his hands toward the four woven chairs before lightly furnished plates. The Elves fell silent as Thranduil took measure of the children anew now that they were cleaner and perhaps more pleasant-mannered.

The girls did so rather nervously. They slowly ate the meat and fruit provided to them as the King and his council watched them. His steely gaze left most of them shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Except for one...

Once they had completed their small meal, he finally spoke. "Although, under Elvish law, you are guests of Mirkwood, you are unknown to me. I have many questions for you children, and I expect for them to be answered." The girls exchanged glances, and he continued, "Who are you?"

Alyx spoke up immediately, obviously not suffering from the same discomfort her friends were. "My name is Alyxandra Karsons. The white lady here is my younger cousin, The Great and Powerful Megan Wayne, Queen the Universe, Batman, and All Things Sarcastic." She announced, winking at Megan, who raised the roof with her hands with a solemn expression. Alyx pointed over to the sisters and smiled broadly. "The two gingers are Chyann and Chardonnay Mackenna.

"It means fire-born," supplied Chardonnay, who was proud of her Irish heritage. She was beginning to relax a bit after seeing Alyx so blatantly at ease.

Thranduil eyed her skeptically, obviously wondering if he was being mocked, to which Chardonnay shrugged uncomfortably under his harsh expression.

The young man sitting to the king's right spoke up softly,_ "Av-'osto_, do not fear, young ones. He is king, and not unjust. But for our overly-cautious actions yesterday, we mean you no harm. Do not fear to speak with us."

Chyann asked, "What? What did he just say?" She looked to her friends, who scootched a little lower in their chairs. _Uh oh_, thought Megan.

Chardonnay looked to her sister. "Chyann." She said sharply.

"What?" Chyann snapped back,

"Mom would have us behave. Be polite."

"Good o'l Aunt Missy," Alyx called wistfully from her chair. "She'd be awesome to have right about now,"

Thranduil frowned at the girls' strange mannerisms. "Where did you come from? The Westfold, the East?"

"Texas," Megan drawled, with her back nearly on the seat of the chair.

Murmurings filled the room. At length, King Thranduil said, "I am unaware as to that location, but please explain to me the relationships betwix you."

Anxiety welled in the breast of Megan. Wherever you went, whether it was Japan or Australia, you knew Texas. She looked at Alyx, her discomfort clear on her face. She and Alyx clasped hands tightly. "We found out we were related the first year of middle school."

"Middle...school?" Asked a dark-haired elf sitting on the left of Thranduil. Another pang of deep fear thudded in Megan's breast, but she was spared from answering as Chardonnay explained their public or private school systems in Texas.

The elves were confused, but a few apparently liked the idea. Megan tuned in again, and some of the hissing words reached her ears, and she jolted in her seat. She felt her cousin look at her again.

After a brief while of the Elves chatting in their foreign language, the king said, "Please continue the tale of your kinship,_ Hareth_ Wayne."

Megan squeezed Alyx's hand. Do it for me?

As Megan hoped, Alyx continued for her. "That year we had a visiting scientist, Dr. Mikimoto, staying for the semester, a set of weeks in our education system, and we were learning about DNA, our genetic material. We got to keep our solidified samples of it. Later, we were doing research for history class on family trees. Megan and I were kind of the only friends we had. We hadn't met Chy or Char yet."

"I'm adopted," Megan said, while looking at the table, "I was always curious of who my parents were, so I asked Mikimoto-sensei to look over my DNA. It's hard to find family like that, so I just wanted him to see what kind of races I was so I could at least narrow it down for our project."

Alyx shrugged. "I liked the idea of sending mine in, too, so he took both, then sent us an e- I mean, letter- and said that we were first cousins. I had heard about an uncle of mine donating his sperm, which her mom probably used to get pregnant."

"How...does one do that?" the blonde young man asked in incomprehension. "Is there...an agreement between the two...?" The Elves around the table looked disapprovingly at the blonde man, but they, too, were curious.

"Well," Alyx said thoughtfully, "first you, you know," she flicked her wrist up and down. The men looked appalled. "Then, 'WAHOO!'" She did jazz hands again, "Then they freeze it. For later use. Yup." She nodded, nearly swooning for the horror she sensed. She and Megan folded their lips in to prevent totally inappropriate smiles. Megan was turned pink.

"Yeah..." Chardonnay broke that silence with a drawl, "Chyann and I are just sisters... Same parents."

"How far apart?" Thranduil needled.

"A year," Chyann said almost cordially. To salvage the situation, she supplied, "The four of us met for a softball...I mean sports camp, god, it's so weird to have to explain things, and after the season was over, we were together for seventh grade. I was starting sixth," she shrugged. "We got together for another season that spring."

Megan nodded, "We were like this," she twisted her fingers together.

Chardonnay smiled brightly at Alyx and Megan, the freckles across the bridge of her face stretching nicely. "Been together ever since." They smiled at each other, and they Elves were momentarily caught off-guard at how sweet their faces were when they smiled.

Megan and Alyx, both dark and slender, though dislike extremely in height and eye color, were a clean contrast to the sisters, who were very alike in shape and coloring.

"Do you guys have any of our extra stuff, please," Chyann said, making a much larger attempt to be polite to the royalty of the woods, "and...where are we?"

As a few servants came forward and placed a medley of objects on the table, Thranduil answered. "You are in Northern Mirkwood in Middle Earth, Rhovanion. 'Tis October the 24, if you wish to know-."

"_What_," Megan cried out in dismay, "But it was _June_!It was June in Texas!" The other three sank back in their chairs. Chardonnay said, "So...are we all a year older now...?" She looked wide-eyed to her sister.

They shrugged, and the sisters and Alyx stood and exchanged hugs. "Holler for Autumn babies."

"Happy belated birthday all around." Megan said in numb shock. On the 23, the day they all arrived-was her birthday! Chyann and Alyx were literally a just few days apart in late September, and Chardonnay was October the 17th.

Megan gasped, finally seeing the objects on the table. _"Batman!"_ Her face erupted in euphoric delight, and she snatched up the small plushie on the table. She hugged it close. Chardonnay laughed and '_awww'_ beside her. Megan felt her back be patted b Chyann.

"My bracelet!" Chardonnay then too exclaimed, and she also reached for her silver charm bracelet, a present from her father.

Chyann knew she hadn't lost anything, but she was a little envious of the feeling of being reunited with something precious. She saw Alyx reach for a blue velvet pouch.

"We were relieved to find your possessions so well intact," an Elf in dark layered armor said.

"Yeah," Megan put in with a look to the soldier Elf, "I thought those things would've used him as chew toy. But Batman always survives! Hell yeah!" When she looked to Alyx, and saw her staring intently at her pouch of Tarot cards.

Hastily, she opened the pouch by its tight drawstrings. "Cotton," Alyx mumbled, staring at the deck of exposed cards in her hands. "Give me cotton!" She shifted the cards, slotting them into different parts of the deck with urgency, a frenzied look taking over her features.

Someone's cloak was dropped in front of her, which she smoothed out quickly before spreading the cards out into a long line. She held her hands out over them, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. The room was still, an unspoken call for silence heeded by every Elves watched with interest. Slowly, she skimmed her fingertips over the cards, carefully, deliberately, and seemingly randomly selecting three and lining them up on an empty patch of the cloak.

She opened her eyes and flipped them over, gazing at the beautiful pictures displayed. An odd expression was draped over her features. Blank, but somehow unimaginably deep, as if she were seeing things inside her mind. Her eyes drifted to the first card in the line. _"The_ _Tower._.." Her voice was soft, yet certain. "We arrived...at a very bad time. We are the catalysts for your coming attacks..." She moved to the second card, drinking in the image before her, letting the energy speak. "_King of Pentacles in reverse_...The king who is consumed with wealth and greed because you have suffered..." The third card showed a nude woman pouring wine into a river while turning away. Alyx looked directly at Thranduil, and her eyes seemed to bare him, tearing away his defenses. He felt those eyes stab him. "_Temperance._ Beware, you must let go of inhibition to further not wealth, but to gird Mirkwood's loins for battle!" Her eyes closed, and breathed out, before collecting the cards back in the blue velvet pouch.

"There will be an attack," she said, frowning even as the strange expression faded. "Soon. I saw a horde of disgusting things rushing around a mile away from where we came into the woods. I don't know how long, but soon." She paused, then shook her head and rubbed eyes. "Wow! That was trippy! Woof! Am I on acid?"

Megan looked at her in disbelief. Alyx was into Wicca, and had done many sorts of strange things, but this time seemed different. Everything was strange. If Megan had concentrated enough, she realized that she could vaguely understand what the Elves were saying. Every pair of eyes in the room were trained on her. "No need to look at me like that..." She muttered, stuffing the cards into the bodice of her dress. Chyann and Chardonnay laughed at the rectangular bulge of her bosom.

Thranduil's clear eyes trained on her, attempting to see through her actions, her personality, the reason for those odd cards she carried so close, and if they had truly shown her his more private side.

With the slightest shake of his head, he regained his composure and announced, "My son, Legolas," he gestured to the blonde Elf to his right, and the four girls were shocked, "shall oversee your training, and Galdor shall teach you our language and ways." His voice brooked no argument. "If you are to remain in our care, it is wise for you to become acquainted with our customs." He stood and his crow of red leaves glinted. "You are dismissed. Your training will begin on the morrow."

_**Hey! So, how do you guys like the girls? I actually heard about a friend of mine finding a cousin after doing a project in college, and they'd been classmates since about Junior year in high school. I got his blessing to use it for these two. More on the Red Sisters next time!**_

_**Alright, quick poll for snaps and giggles: Who are your favorite artists, or songs, or movies? Tell one, or tell all!**_

_**Mine favorite artists are Amanda Palmer and Emilie Autumn, and my favorite movie is Moulin Rouge.**_

_**I have way too many favorite songs! XD**_

_**R&R~ F&F, and see you next time!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**BleachmyNARUTO.**_


	5. Arrows

_**Hi everyone, this is where our gals will begin to feel their way through the world of the Elves! By the way, WAU officially has theme song: "Radioactive" the Lindsey Stirling and original version. I just like it.**_

_**Good Lady, I apologize for just not working much at all. Working from dawn till dusk is kind of my average day, so time like this is really rare. It ain't summer anymore, so yeah, WAU will be pretty slow-going. Bear with me, my lovely readers!**_

_**Oh, and we cracked over 200 views in a little less than a month! Keep it up, folks! I'm so proud of y'all. :')**_

_**And a quick shout-out to my loverly reviewers:**_

_**~Charlieandcie- an old fan who I'm so glad to see again! ;D**_

_**~Bubbles8231999**_

_**~Lily Noir- and a big ol' hug to you over the internet *squeeze!* X3**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own the work of Professor Tolkien or Peter Jackson. Enjoy!**_

Megan gave a loud Comanche war cry, hopping up onto the tallest object and bopping her mouth. The other three replied in kind, holding their bows up high above their heads and shaking them. Her arrow had just struck the outer circle.

"Score one for the rednecks!" Alyx cheered.

"Hey, we're black," relied Chardonnay after a beat while she fit another arrow to her bowstring.

"But you know what's even deadlier?" Megan called out, hopping down from her perch. She tugged her Batman plushie from where she had stuffed it under her belt. "Batman!" She ran forward a few steps before throwing the plushie at the target. Alyx laughed in delight as it struck home. Chyann snorted and idly fingered her bow, ash wood with a tough string.

"Focus!" Legolas's voice cut through to them sharply, and Megan and Alyx flinched guiltily. Megan grimaced her smile at him sarcastically. He glowered a bit as they sauntered back to the line-up mark casually. In place of their summer-savvy clothes (where their beloved clothes were now, the girls had no idea, but at least they got to keep their bras and underwear. The Elves had no elastic, apparently) they had been given thin pants and long-sleeved tunics of green and brown that hardly kept out the autumnal chill. At least the clothes had come to them pre-organized.

The Elf who was their trainer was also apparently the prince of Mirkwood. He was tall and fair, as the girls seemed to be going by _Ye Olde_ _Kingdom_ kind of standards. He paced lithely before them, his hair pulled back, showing off his subtle widow's peak and pointed ears. He was dressed similarly to them, which was surprising considering his status.

Chyann bumped her sister's hip. A signal for them: _Cutecutecuuuute._

He paused before them, his expression sober. "I shall not lie to you."

At the sound of such seriousness, and no scolding as she expected, Megan raised her messy brown head up to Alyx, who seemed to blanch a bit. Megan looked over to Chy and Char. They were watching his face like a girl looks at chocolate. Megan shoved them with her elbow.

Legolas had been talking.

"Sorry, what?" Megan drawled, leaning on her bow. "We weren't paying attention."

"He was saying how dangerous it was here, dumbbutts," Alyx threw a wry look at Chardonnay, who beamed happily up at the tallest of them. It was strange to see Chardonnay's hair out of her face for something that wasn't softball.

Chyann raised her hand. "I caught that part."

Legolas was becoming severe. "Your lives are in our hands," he took a step closer to Chardonnay, "I suggest you learn to preserve it." He was stopped, however, as a stout hand planted itself to his chest. Legolas looked down at Chyann, whose small features on her broad face were stone and steel.

"Don't you dare get in my sister's face like that."

"Orcs will do more than just approach you." He warned a he backed away respectfully, and Chyann dropped her hand a from him. "Doesn't matter," she said, "I just don't _you_ doing it."

The tension was thick, and so Megan hopped around Legolas to burp in Chardonnay's face. Too surprised to do much else, the girls burst out laughing.

It all went downhill from there, though. Legolas lined them up, still surprisingly professional, though a line of tension was about him that Alyx could sense like a pale scent in her mind. He snapped at them to get their attention, and in reply Alyx went so far as to raise her finger at his back.

Legolas stood before one of the many targets mounted on various levels of a tree, poised in silence. The sheer stillness of him, who, supposedly, was not even human, was compelling, and Chardonnay forced herself to watch, thinking that if she turned away for even an instant that she would miss something. But what?

Quick as lighting on the horizon, his shoulder flashed, and the thick twang of a an arrow was too swiftly followed by a thunk.

A perfect shot in the dead center of the innermost circle.

Chardonnay realized then that these people didn't just have strange mutations of ears. The Elves weren't some interesting culture of humanity, and well, fuck it - Orcs weren't third-world renegades, either. She knew the Elves were not human at all. And they lived forever.

Well, wasn't that just dandy?

"Is it normal for your arm to want to fall off?" Chardonnay lamented as she sat next to Chyann. Their lunch was set outside, and the day had warmed the air as the sun climbed the sky, setting the scents and sights of autumn to a more agreeable aesthetic.

"Don't crook in your elbow, Ci-Ci," Chyann covered her pink mouth, full with some of the tough bread covered in butter. It tasted excellent.

Megan plopped her butt down, rubbing her sore right arm. "For once," she threw her head back, "I'm kind of glad we were in softball."

Walking up behind her, Alyx kicked the stool Megan was perched on. "Then we wouldn't've met, dumbbell." Alyx sat down on Megan's lap, who grunted in pain. _"I will...fart...on you, mortal...!_" she said as Chyann handed Alyx a piece of bread across the small table.

"How?" grunted Chardonnay, her mouth full as well. "She's sitting on _you._" She stabbed at a piece of rabbit.

The meal was simple, and set in one of the cleared glens that varied in size in the woods surrounding the underground palace. From where they sat, they could hear other Elves practicing archery around them.

Through the trees to the left, if one squinted, you could make out the outlines of shorter Elves, probably children, practicing their archery as well.

Curious, Alyx arose from Megan's lap to cross the hard-packed dirt and peer through the undergrowth. At a specific angle she could even see the targets. A moment passed before she, despondent, returned to the table with a dazed expression. She sat down on her proper tool, so silent that Chardonnay looked over and noticed.

"Alyx?" Her eyebrows furrowed in question, and Alyx simply jabbed a long thumb over to where she had peeked through the foliage. With a curious frown, Chardonnay pushed away from the table and walked over to observe through the trees as well.

At first, she expected something like sex, but her heart plummeted, and she returned in disbelieving shock. Alyx hadn't moved.

Megan looked between the two as Chardonnay steepled her hands and rested her numb expression upon them. After a beat, Chyann and Megan both arose and hurried over to the tree line. What could have possibly cowed Alyx and Chardonnay?

From behind, their posture changed immediately as they looked through the leaves. As if on cue, all four looked over to their targets, spattered with arrows in every which spot and stuck in the dirt ground in a two foot radius.

"I think we should practice more," said Alyx dejectedly. She and Chardonnay rose to grab their bows and another quiver of arrows to share. As Chyann and Megan finally overcame their shock a bit they joined their kin.

Imagine, for a moment, the surprise of Legolas. Returned from bringing the news to his father of how immature and petulant the teenagers were, he finds them practicing diligently. They would take turns going down the line, as he had taught them, offering each other suggestions and tips. Whenever an arrow struck the target, they would cheer and congratulate each other. From the side he observed them carefully, suddenly humbled.

Chyann had the strongest draw-back, the muscles of her thick arms stretching beneath her skin. Chardonnay the most proper position, and he approved of her posture. Alyx seemed to have the better stamina. Megan struck the first bull's eye, however.

They snatched her up and cheered loudly, bouncing in their excitement. Legolas could hear other Elves whispering through the woods about how obnoxious the children were being, and, but after a moment, he raised his hands and applauded them. The whispers of the Elves ceased.

Their sweet faces beamed over at him unintentionally, but as they saw him with the slightest hint of a proud smile, they smiled back.

_**Hi hi! Yes, a little bit shorter. It's pretty thick, not really light. Anyways, quick question for snaps and giggles:**_

_**If the girls could have any Halloween costume, what would it be? A reward for participation would be a crack chapter... ;D. You knooow you guys want one!**_

_**R&R. They make my life a happy place!**_

_**P.S. Right now I'm updating while working outside in the wind. It just feels so wonderful 3**_


	6. Of Vintage and Pearls

_**Hi hi! Me again! :D So, working on this project based on Peter Jackson's style and sooooo many things went awry, yet thanks to good guidance, a strong mom, and quick contingencies, things worked out.**_

_**Word from one gaining wisdom: never panic. No matter what! There's always something that you can make work to your advantage.**_

_**Now, as to the fiction, the last chapter was, in my artist's opinion, kind of poop. Gotta get a move on! He hee, let things happen!**_

_**In honor of Halloween, I'll try and slow down the timeline a bit and have it fall in sync with the holiday, and if I get**__**TWO more costume idea reviews, crack will ensue!**_

_**And a quick thank-you to GUEST: Understood, and thanks for your honesty!**_

_**To Lily Noir: Ooh boy, I like your ideas!**_

_**I own none of Professor Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's work.**_

_Thranduil_

"So when will you begin?" Alyx pestered the king two days later. "You need to start soon." Megan stood off to the side nursing her bruises gleaned from archery practice, but swept her eyes around the small collection of Elves that Thranduil was surrounded with from under her messy bangs.

Megan was a very petite girl who barely reached 5 feet tall, and even that was questionable. Her eyes, were huge with their a muted color a blue that was both subdued and alive. Her nose was a button feature, small and pert, and her mouth small as well. Her wild dark brown hair, identical to Alyx's, went unbound and every which way around her head and fair-skinned face. She might've passed for the Pixie of Sarcasm. She stood a bit straighter when Thranduil flicked his gaze to her.

Alyx uncrossed her arms and used her hands to speak. "There will be an attack," she urged, "and I have seen no preparation! Please, I'm anxious about it. It is soon, I know it in my bones."

Thranduil eyed her coldly, sweeping his eyes over her archery uniform with its fabric covered in her sweat and debris of the woods. He skimmed over her oval face with her attention-demanding hazel eyes and upturned lips that opened far too often. Her brown bangs swept along the side of her face in a curve. She looked to Thranduil in supplication. _"Please." _

"Hey," put in Megan with some wryness, "she's been really freaking accurate before, so I would say to listen to her. She, like, predicted this huge problem I had, and when I didn't listen, and shit went down, bro. _Shit. Went. Down_. And besides," she pushed off the corner of the hallway where they had cut off Thranduil, "that was not normal." She bumped Alyx's hip. "That was a genuine trance."

Alyx nodded. "And I'm not the only one who can see things," she stepped closer to Thranduil, dressed in a sweeping green robe stitched like the foliage of a forest, "you heard Megan. Please, look at the evidence."

Thranduil scowled imperiously, but a seed of doubt was planted in his heart. _Let go of inhibitions_... In truth, the Wood-elves were preparing for the Autumnal Wine Festival. To prepare for an attack outside of standard protocol would sow dissension among his people, who were weary of the fighting and killing of Orcs at a near-constant pace whenever their borders were threatened.

Feeling rather inclined to impart some wisdom to the supposedly clairvoyant girls, he said, "You appear to us and warn of an attack that is yet to come, and yet you claim to be from nowhere in Middle Earth. None of my scouts have reported anything like this to me. So much to your _evidence._"

Alyx paled and Megan looked to her as she stiffened. "I would not wish for this attack to be fulfilled, and the people know that you knew of it." Alyx frowned. All the same, she stood still as the King swept around them like a tide of a river.

"They fell upon the trees," she said softly, and Thranduil's feet paused for the briefest of moments, "and I saw that you were the first to fall from your elk and die. You can't scare me into not doing anything. I don't care what it looks like. Megan." With that, they hurried down the corridor.

"That guy is screwed," quipped Megan dryly, still within Thranduil's hearing. "Right?"

"Not quite," Alyx said more quietly, but underestimating the Elves' keen hearing, "It can change, and I have an idea. Megan, I need for you do me some favors."

Megan replied, "...what?" Their voices faded at last down the hall.

Thranduil turned to his butler, Galion,_ "I dass carnen?"_ He asked as his four attendants strode with him. _Is it done?_

_"No,"_ Galion replied as he nodded_. Yes._ "We have selected the teams. They will be ready to move at first dawn on the morrow."

"Do not let those children any ways of communication." They rounded a corner, and Thranduil directed his next order to his head spellcaster, Morien. "See to it that the spells inhibiting mind-speech in their chambers are secure, and reinforce their doors. No one of servitude rank save Tauriel may enter."

"My king," Galdor said, "Tauriel has been with them far more than even Legolas, and she has reported nothing to suggest that they ever dwelt in any culture of Middle Earth. Strange as it is," two servants opened the door to Thranduil's public study, "the four have been telling the truth."

Thranduil seated himself and looked at Galdor sternly. "Never make assumptions. Your lessons with them are to begin on the morrow after the departure of the scouting teams. Watch Megan Wayne and Alyxandra Karsons closely; they are a unit. The sisters I remain unconcerned with."

"What in specification do you request I teach, aside from Sindarin?" Galdor stood from his chair, preparing to leave.

"Language, history, etiquette-teach them as if they were our own kind. As they said," Thranduil lifted his glass goblet to his thin lips, a wry smile curling its corners, "consider them adopted."

_Chardonnay_

She rubbed her arms frantically, their itching driving her mad. "I want that jacket back," she sighed. The ordeal with open nature finally came crashing down on her allergies, and Chardonnay was very close to faking illness to get out of archery and hunting training.

Chyann rolled against her on her way off the bed. "I miss my phone." She picked up a discarded tunic and began to fold it neatly.

"I know, right!" Chardonnay exclaimed, her long hair flying about. Her face was oval where Chyann's was slightly more heart-shaped, but their noses and eyes were identical, save the kaleidoscope value of their colors. "We could have had music. Last I remember, you were charging your's." She shuddered lightly. The room smelled slightly colder. "Yeah, you're right, -."

Suddenly, shadows seemed to lengthen as all the color faded to gray, and for an instance, stme was still. Chyann was frozen in her movement, and Chardonnay sat, transfixed, as a drapery rippled and out stepped the memory of a beautiful Elf woman, pearlescent in her light.

She was all mother-of-pearl, her robes colorless save for the rainbow sheen. Her gossamer strands of hair, pale in its color, perhaps once blonde, was flowing in some unseen gentle breeze. She glided forward toward the door before turning. She looked at Chardonnay, her sadness an undeniable feature on her ageless and beautiful face. The woman's eyes looked at Chardonnay, the only thing about her that seemed real. They were twin blue river in the midst of summer. She place her hand over her heart and turned away from Chardonnay. With her second hand, she placed it upon their spell-bound door and melted into it. The door glowed like the woman did before all became real again.

"-Mom was yelling at us." Chyann continued, her feet moving again as she stuffed the neatly folded tunic in their chest on Megan's side.

Chardonnay took a shuddering breath, her itching now seeming utterly insignificant. "Chyann, we have to talk. What have you seen or felt that's odd?"

**_Hi! Short chapter, I know, but, I hope, through. I'm taking a leaf from George R. R. Martin's book (literally) and writing in specified character P.O.V. Any questions regarding the plot, please post a review and specify. And feedback is welcome. _**

**_And ooooooh, who was that ghost wandering the halls of the palace? What other sort of strange thing do you think our little foursome are seeing?_**

**_By the way, if anyone has any art skills and reading this, I'd love to have story art for this. Show me anything regarding your opinions and interpretations of the story!_**

**_R&R_**

**_Ta-ta!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_BleachmyNARUTO_**


	7. Required for Viewers

**_Kay, folks: Quick announcement, the Crack Chapter shall be posted separately and named: "You Can't Unsee Me!" _**

**_I hope you guys will enjoy it. I will have it up the Wednesday before Halloween. _**

**_Settings: Rated 'M'_**

**_Genre: Parody, Adventure_**

**_As to Miss Lily's request, this chapter will be over eight pages long._**

**_Have a nice day!_**


	8. Sisters

_**Howdy, folks! Hope some of you got to read "You Can't Unsee Me!". If not, feel free to bob on over to my profile and check it out at your leisure. :)**_

_**R&E**_

_Alyx_

Legolas was being called away to scout the fields surrounding Mirkwood that very next morning.

"Rise," Tauriel murmured in the hours before the dawn.. She shook Megan first, then Alyx. "Come see you tutor off."

"Whut?" slurred Chyann as she rose in her bed clothes. "I can't see...oh, what? Being sent?" Above her, Alyx could hear Chyann rub the skin under her eyes.

It was well before dawn as they were walked through the caverns, and Tauriel was their only escort as was the wont. The air was cold, as it was nearly Halloween, and they were given new wool dresses that were notably thicker, its cut simple and covered all parts of skin. In fact, they were almost warm.

Few Elves milled about in the halls, attending this business or that, but none noticed the group of females hurrying about in the pre-dawn torchlit halls. Carefully, the five passed over the serpentining bridge, the river flowing into the cave system to nourish the palace's water demands splashing somewhere before them. Though the sight was unavailable that far away in the darkness, the sound was quite dizzying on its own.

They went great palace doors, bound as their door was with powerful magic, and as their eyes adjusted to the dimness outside, they saw Legolas preparing his horse. He paused a moment to see them before returning to his business.

The girls were drawn up in a line a few steps below Thranduil, who was crownless that morning, let his long blonde hair fall along the sides of his long face. He seemed severe as his son in the orange light pouring out the door behind him. His silhouette was loose with a robe that was more appropriate for his private chambers. Alyx glanced up, but she could not discern any individual part of him save his shoulders and head.

Legolas looked to them one last time as he mounted his horse. Silently, Megan jerked her chin, Chyann flopped her hand in his general direction in a somber salute, and Chardonnay murmured, "Be safe." Legolas's eye passed over Alyx, but all she could do was stare at him.

Legolas wheeled his swift horse about-face and disappeared into the pre-dawn darkness. About seven other Elves followed, dressed in the dark cloaks and layered armor that was light as it was tough. The sounds of their mounts' hooves pounding upon the forest floor comforting as it was anxiety-inducing.

At last the sounds faded, and for many moments afterward, all the Elves of court were still. At last, the spell was broken and the Elvenking turned to look down to the teenagers. "We will see what your word is worth." He turned back to look at the dark forest path. In the distance far to the east, the faintest hint of a lighter blue began to illuminate the star-filled sky.

"It's too early," Alyx protested. "In the crack between clouds there was a waning crescent. King Thranduil, the full moon is four days away, sending them out now is useless. I couldn't tell if it was this coming moon or next, I-."

Without a word, Thranduil turned coldly and ascended the stairs and went through his great palace doors, with its warm orange light that suddenly felt more lonely than even the autumnal wind howling through the trees. Chardonnay leaned close as possible to Alyx's ear. "Later, " she whispered, "we need to talk."

_Galdor_

He placed his metal-bound book down on the desk for the third time and sighed. Tauriel was late. How difficult was it to bring the four children to him?

Honestly, all he recalled of the four was their vulnerability. The exhausted slump of their shoulders had moved his heart in pity, and even more by the hysteria that bordered on despair when face with the Man's greatest foe: fear.

However, in answer to it, their tongue-and-cheek was refreshing as it was astounding, and there was a certain kind of inner strength they shared. A link betwixt them that the children drew off of. When one moved, the others lunged. It was very much on a primal level. That strength could only be sense by the most perceptive. Such was Galdor's trade as the head archivist. He smiled wryly.

Mirkwood was rather disapproving of his trade, being among more rustic Elves that remained in Middle Earth. However, he had proved himself to Thranduil, and that not all battles could be solved by arrows. That was one thing he intended to teach the children.

Reading and writing was a given in any Elvish society, but the last child Galdor had taught was nearly half a century ago, and he very much missed the pleasure of nurturing wisdom beneath his hand. From what Legolas had told him, the children were initially easily disheartened, but Galdor had expected that. Hesitation is any creature's reaction to unfamiliarity unless it knows (or believes) that it has nothing to fear. The girls had everything to fear, from Mirkwood's people to the forest itself.

Galdor picked up his book again and examined it._ The children are like this book_, he reflected._ Fragile and flexible, young in years, but easy to stain. Reinforced, however, with steel._ That strength was to be felt, however, and could not be seen. Their knowledge was unexpected, as well. Galdor tapped a long finger against the wood of his desk. That was another mystery he wished to discover. He wanted an ally of these children, for them to be strong protectors of Mirkwood. The Woodland Realm was in sore need of refreshment.

Within a few more minutes, Galdor could hear the footsteps of Morien, the head spell-caster, pacing away from the library door. Galdor pondered for a moment if he should invite Morien into the library, but discarded the idea. Thranduil King was adamant about the children not being over-exposed, even by those managing their safety. The children were to be to be as unseen as possible, by either palace nobles or the commons. Galdor frowned in thought._ Calling them 'the children' is terribly dull, and confusing. For have we not our own children? I find that there is something particularly...namable about them. What would be fitting?_

At last, after some musings and Tauriel arrived with the four in tow, Galdor looked to them and had it: _The Unseen_.

He himself smile softly as they remained by his door, crowding a bit in hesitation. Their eyes followed Tauriel as she left.

_They trust her_, he thought to himself. He examined their posture more closely._ No...? Or, at least, they know she shall not harm them. Some hesitation has been vanquished._ He rose to his feet, his dark green tunic rustling, drawing Chardonnay's attention. The rest of the Unseen looked to him. Galdor smiled, genuinely feeling the excitement on his face.

_"Ai,_" said Galdor in Sindarin. He raised his hand in greeting.

They looked to each other. Chyann began a strange little step-dance that had her curved hips swaying. "Ai ai ai!" She responded. He blinked in surprise, mildly repulsed by her provocative movements. Megan and Ayx sniggered. Chardonnay, to Galdor's hearing, shoved her sister's back, and Chyann stopped.

He straightened his shoulders and smiled, this time a bit forced. "I was saying_ hail_ in Sindarin, Young ones. Come," he gesture to the four chairs he had prepared and re-prepared twice. Penmanship books sat closed in front of them, their _tengwar_ (Elvish alphabet) contained inside. Chyann followed Chardonnay, Megan tailing her cousin over to his table. I see who are the leaders, he thought.

Chardonnay said, "Sorry about her cha-cha'ing. We were a few weeks into a belly-dancing classes at school before we, ah,-."

"Got dumped here," supplied Megan with a bitter twist of her mouth from her folded arms atop the table. The mood seemed to collectively sour.

"I have gifts for you," Galdor blurted before the Unseen (he felt a thrill at the name; it was almost cliched, but couldn't wait for it to be applied to them) went on a tangent of how little they wanted to be there.

"Presents?" Asked Megan. Their eyes lit up expectantly as Galdor reached down and placed their new books, clear of anything, purely for their use, on the table, and with them, the simple keys that ensured privacy. He had planned them for later in the lesson. _Oh well._

Their expressions sobered a bit, and Galdor immediately wondered what could have possibly been displeasing about them. The books were fine leather, and he had chosen with special care colors that he felt they might like. For Chardonnay he had chosen a bright red like the berries of deep winter, for Chyann a dark green. Megan's was a light blue that matched her eyes, and Alyx a rich brown. After the effort and time on his part, they simply wanted more? Offended by their blatant disappointment, he sat straighter as they rifled through the unlocked pages.

At last, Chardonnay looked up with tears sparkling in her eyes, and Galdor started. She smiled. "Thank you." It seemed to be cue, and Chyann held up the pages over to Alyx and Megan. "These'll be great to doodle on!" The cousins giggled and agreed. Chardonnay said, "I like how they're all personalized."

Alyx looked up, "We like them, thank you, Galdor. Nice for sixteen, aren't they?" She turned over the book. Dry parchment rustled against itself.

With a start, Galdor realized that all of their birthdays had passed his world uncelebrated, but he found himself saying, "In our ways, we begift the guests of a birthday celebration."

Chyann blinked. "That makes no sense."

"Of course it does, Chyann." Chardonnay said, looking at her younger sister firmly.

"Uh-oh," said Megan distractedly as she and her cousin compared notebooks.

"Chardonnay, I was just saying that it's weird for us!"

"That's not the point, Chyann! He teaching us about his culture and you call it weird. That's rude!"

"And so starts World War III: The Gingers Strike Back." Alyx and Megan scootched away from the sisters.

"Well, it kinda doesn't, I mean, if you're celebrating your life, people give you presents. That's how it is with us!"

"But_ not them_!"

"I _get_ tha-oh! Whatever Cici!" said Chyann. She slammed her book down, and Galdor flinched. _Did she just make the binding shudder?_

Galdor was too stupefied to do anything but jerk a bit as she set her bright green on him. "So what are we learning?"

Carefully, Galdor spoke. "I think it would be best to move to dances..." _If we even manage that..._

_Chyann_

"Well, that was a waste of time!" Chyann tossed her new notebook on the bed.

"I cannot believe you were so rude!" Chardonnay strode into their room right on her tail. She spun Chyann around and said, "You will apologize."

"Why?! It's not like I said anything that wasn't true. And you had to keep on me about it!"

"Chyann, these people are taking care of us. They are feeding," she was counting off her fingers then, "clothing, protecting and educating us! And all he did was tell us how they do things here, and you throw-."

"More than Dad, is that what you're basing-!"

Chardonnay's hand cracked across Chyann's freckled cheek.

Her hand flew up to cradle her throbbing skin, stomping fiercely down on the instinct to strike back. She turned to Tauriel, who was staring at them in shock. "Can we have some privacy, please?" She spun away from her sister before she did something that was really embarrassing to them all.

The door shut behind their maid as Chyann hurried into the bathroom.

"Chy-I'm," Chardonnay and hurried after her little sister, but Chyann was swift in slamming the bathroom door.

As Chyann stood by the mirror that hung next to the four stone tubs that rose from the floor, she noticed for the first time that she looked like an Elf. Same hair style, same shoes, same clothes. Everything. Was nothing their's anymore? So they just had to conform to a weird-ass society? With a shout, she threw her fist at the mirror, shattering the glass.

_Chardonnay_

Hearing the glass break made her blood run cold. "Shit!" She began to throw her shoulder at the door. "Alyx! Megan! Chyann-open the _door_!"

Alyx began to laugh. "Hah-haaaah. Chyann won't open the door, and Char's gotta pee. Hey Megan, how's your notebook?"

Chardonnay looked at her friend in horror. In response, Alyx nudged her head over to the door. She looked pained, and Chardonnay relaxed a bit. _She can still hear us,_ Alyx mouthed. Megan and Alyx sat tensely on the bed, until Alyx nodded. "Gone. We got five minutes. She heard the glass break. Everyone in!"

As one, they heaved and the lock broke. Chyann was walking in a circle, cradling her bleeding hand and muttering. "Fuck fuck fuck. Ow." Chardonnay flew to her side.

Behind them, Megan closedd the door and jammed a tall bathing stool under the door knob. Chyann was suppressing tears. "Sorry-sorry, I snapped, I-."

"Shhhhh," said Chardonnay. She gently examined the hand, turning it over so that she could see the split knuckles already riddled with little scars. Chyann's skin was tough; there were only two pieces of glass cut into her flesh. Rather unexpectedly, Chardonnay plucked them out as quick as you please.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, stop," Chardonnay wrapped a clean handkerchief around the bleeding skin and pressed down. Everyone sat, not really sure where to begin.

As they did so for a moment, Chardonnay was burning to speak, quietly, unsure, but the words came from her mouth anyway. "I think that we should be honest." The sudden rush of rightness hit her hard, and Megan lifted her head. Alyx and Chaynn exchanged a glance. In that dim bathroom, that was it. That was everything! That was the key to staying alive and together. The sense of foreboding was heavy in that instant, and none could explain it.

"No secrets," said Megan quietly.

"We share everything," said Chardonnay, and Chyann squeezed her hand with the bleeding knuckles. An agreement.

"Perfect trust, perfect love,*" said Alyx, .

"Protect each other," said Chyann strongly, looking to her sister, then to the cousins.

"No side but our own," said Alyx, almost sadly. Chardonnay added, "we can add people to our side, though."

"It's a deal," said Megan tapped the floor, "Let's start now. Hi, my name is Megan..."

"Hello, Megan," the others drawled, almost annoyed.

"-and I see documents. Of...everything. Maps, language." Megan lifted her head so that her blue eye glowed in the dim candlelight of the bathroom. "Politics."

Alyx said, "I can sense emotions. That's how I knew Tauriel was still outside. By the way, she's a spy. I_ might_ be clairvoyant."

"Are you serious?" Chyann lamented, "Fine, fine, running out of time. I don't know yet," she raised her hand in a shrug. "I don't think I have anything different about me."

"We'll see..." said Alyx doubtfully. "You pulverized that mirror."

I see ghosts!" Blurted Chardonnay, no longer able to keep her tongue. "And there's one living in the door-."

"What?! Hang on, shut up, guys; they're outside!" Alyx leapt to her feet. Megan rushed over and yanked the stool out of its place. Chyann and Chardonnay had just sat on the tub when the door swung open to see Tauriel tailed by Galdor come into their bathroom.

Chardonnay looked at Tauriel from under her long russet hair, seeking once again for any sign of insincerity or lack of caring. She couldn't sense emotions, but as Tauriel's long white hand gently unwrapped her little sister's hand, she knew that Tuariel cared. At least, enough to hold her sister's hand like an egg that would break otherwise.

_We can add people to our side._

_Chapter end!_

**_Well, as my faithful reviewer and fan Miss lily Noir requested (good Goddess, I love that guuurl), I tried to make this chapter a bit longer._**

**_quick note: Alyx is quoting the Wicca Rede, which states in the first two lines:_**

**_"Bide the Wicca law ye must_**

**_In perfect trust, in perfect love." (variations on this order vary from Wiccan to Wiccan)_**

**_Now! This is where I'm interested in what you viewers have to say. I have a basic plot line, which I (so far) plan to follow and lemme tell ya, it's pretty cool ;). But to fill in any gaps that you guys feel is necessary, free to drop me any suggestions of character scenarios._**

**_Have a good one, folks!_**

**_-BleachmyNARUTO_**


End file.
